Disciplina Asgardiana para Tony
by Nonimi
Summary: Steve ya no sabe como hacer entrar en razón a Tony, pues el millonario al parecer no sabe cuidarse en absoluto. Pensando en que acciones tomar contra el castaño, una conversación se le viene a la cabeza, al parecer tiene que aplicar la misma disciplina que su buen amigo Thor practica con Loki. Romance. Contiene spanking. Stony y Thorki.
1. Tony es un irresponsable

**Hola!**

 **Les cuento que esta historia tendrá una leve escena de spanking, si no les agrada perdón por incomodarlos, pero mejor no lean este fanfic :)**

 **Stony / Thorki**

 **Romance**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Steve se encontraba realmente enojado y preocupado, hace tan sólo unos minutos, el castaño dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros y gemidos había colapsado frente a sus ojos.

Él había llegado luego de una misión de más de una semana en medio oriente, lo único que le apetecía era una larga ducha con agua tibia, comida decente y finalizar la noche con las caricias de su novio. Pero no, Anthony al parecer tenía otros planes que lo tenían más que estresado en estos momentos.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la mansión fue llamar a su novio, pero este no le respondía. De inmediato fue al lugar donde Stark tendía a pasar la mayor parte del día, su laboratorio. No fue sorpresa para Steve encontrar al hombre de hierro muy concentrado en unas chatarras (como él les solía decir, provocando más de una bufido molesto del millonario ), sonrío de forma cálida al notar como Tony estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, es más, le hizo gracia ver como Iron Man sacaba la lengua producto del interés que ponía al conectar unos cables, Steve de inmediato se le ocurrió una actividad mucho más interesante para esa rosada lengua.

Luego de un par de minutos de deleite personal, en el cual su mirada recorrió de arriba a abajo a Tony, enfocándose en algunos puntos de su anatomía, tosió de forma escandalosa para que el menor diera la vuelta y al fin notara su presencia.

– _Steve amor!_ – pronuncio Tony al girarse, de inmediato dejo todo su trabajo de lado para irse a los brazos de su Capitán, quien los abrió de forma apresurada, ya que ansiaba estrechar al más bajo.

Al juntarse se enredaron de forma melosa, mientras sus labios se unieron de manera dulce, beso que fue subiendo de intensidad, cuando notaron que sus lenguas comenzaron a una lucha que sabían en que iba a terminar.

– _Dios, ¿Tony estás bien?_ – pregunto Rogers, ya que el castaño de repente se separó del Capitán América, para apoyarse sobre una mesa cercana, mientras se tocaba la cabeza cansado.

– _Sólo debe haber sido la falta de oxígeno Capi_ – Respondió Stark de forma seductora, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Fue en ese momento que Steve reparo en el aspecto que lucía su novio, su cara estaba pálida y tenía unas ojeras realmente azuladas, que prácticamente llegaban a sus pómulos, estaba desaliñado y su cabello al parecer hacía días que no había sido tocado por una peineta, desvió lentamente su mirada hacia la izquierda, notando que sobre el mesón descansaban distintos tipos de cafeteras desde prensas francesas a eléctricas en compañía de distintas tazas y latas vacías de bebidas energéticas. Y fue en ese momento que todo hizo conexión dentro de la cabeza de Steve, algo no estaba bien.

– _Anthony Edward Stark! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste y te alimentaste como corresponde?!_ – gritó de forma furiosa Steve, ensombreciendo la mirada. Tony sólo le dedico una mirada asustada, para luego desviarla y mirar el suelo sin decir palabra alguna _–_ _¡¿Anthony?!_ – ahora repitió con esa típica voz de mandato militar.

– _No duermo hace unas dos noches_ – dijo rápido y avergonzado Stark, recibiendo una fría mirada azul – _pero ayer me comí un nutritivo shawarma_ – finalizó Tony, como si con eso borrara todas las acciones que atentaban contra su salud.

Steve suspiró frustrado y enojado, no había quien hiciera cambiar los malos hábitos de Tony, siempre que el salía o no lo vigilaba lo suficiente volvía a su antigua vida, la cual básicamente carecía de toda acción a favor de una buena salud. Rogers se tocaba el puente de la nariz molesto, cuando frente a sus ojos vio como Iron Man se desvanecía, por suerte, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos evitó que se partiera la cabeza con el mesón o peor aún con el suelo.

Suavemente lo tomo al estilo princesa y lo llevo a la habitación que compartían hace más de dos años, lo deposito en la cama y lo arropo bastante, incluso pidió a JARVIS subir un poco la calefacción ya que su novio se estaba helando. Iría a darse una ducha y luego a cocinarle algo realmente nutritivo a su novio, pues al preguntarle la verdad a J.A.R.V.I.S este le dijo que Anthony en realidad llevaba tres días sin dormir y el ultimo bocado de comida había sido hace dos días, luego de eso sólo se había dedicado a tomar café y bebidas energizantes.

Steve golpeó la muralla de la ducha enojado, de alguna forma tendría que hacer recapacitar a Tony, estaba pensando en eso, cuando de repente se le vino a la cabeza una conversación que había tenido con Thor hace ya unos dos años.

 _ **Inicio Flash Back**_

Steve se encontraba tomando una cerveza en absoluto silencio, se encontraba un tanto desorientado y decepcionado, quizás debiese ser más duro, pero lo amaba tanto que terminaba perdonando y alabando cada pequeña cosa que hacía el castaño que le robaba el aliento. Dio un largo suspiro, mientras bebía nuevamente un trago de su cerveza.

– _¿Problemas amigo Steve?_ – dijo el Dios asgardiano, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del Capitán América, el cual solo acepto con un movimiento de cabeza. Thor le dio un trago a una bebida que Steve notó en sus manos, para luego hablar nuevamente – _puedes contarme que acongoja tu corazón hermano_ – dijo el rubio de forma amistosa, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

– _Amigo no es que quiera contarte, es sólo que no sé como hacerlo, y quizás solo estoy exagerando_ – terminó de pronunciar Steve suspirando, recibiendo un movimiento indicativo por parte del hijo de Odín para que continuara con la charla – _lo que sucede es Tony, no sé como hacerlo entender que él debe cuidarse lo suficiente, siempre se deja como última prioridad y en la última misión termino con dos fracturas_ – relato Rogers exasperado, pues gracias a esas lesiones, tampoco habían podido tener un encuentro romántico.

– _Quizás le falta disciplina asgardiana, no sé cómo es aquí en Midgard, pero en mis tierras cuando un compañero de vida hace algo indebido, es necesario darle una reprimenda, se les castiga tal como a los niños_ – contó Thor sorbiendo su vaso, para luego continuar, pues se dio cuenta que Steve al parecer no entendía que estaba diciendo él, parece que habían más diferencias de las que él creía en ambos mundos – _cuando Loki vino a la tierra, no sólo recibió un castigo por el padre del todo Odín, de mí también sufrió las consecuencias_ – Thor esbozó una sonrisa llena de añoranza al recordar el pasado – _le di tantas nalgadas que créeme amigo Steve, mi hermano no se pudo sentar en semanas sin recordar que las malas acciones tienen consecuencias y quien más las sufre es su trasero_ – luego de eso Thor dio un último sorbo a su bebida para levantarse e irse a dormir, no sin antes darle unas palmadas amistosas y de ánimos en la espalda del Capitán América.

Steve quedo pensando las palabras de Thor, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza aplicar ese tipo de castigo, si bien en los años cuarenta era de lo más normal sufrir un par de nalgadas cuando uno era niño, jamás lo pensó en el ámbito de pareja, por ahora se le hacía imposible realizar ese tipo de actos.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Si bien hasta ese día no había vuelto a pensar en esa posibilidad que había desechado apenas su amigo Thor la había propuesto, algo cambió dentro de él. Era hora de hacerle entender a Tony todo lo que él sufría al verlo tan temerario, había llegado el día en que cierto trasero de hierro aprendiera que todos los actos tenían sus consecuencias . . .

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias por haber leído!**

 **Y que les parece la idea de Steve? les parece que le de una reprimenda a Tony?**

 **Quieren lemon de reconciliación?**

 **Por cierto, les gustaría un capítulo sobre la vivencia entre Thor y Loki?**

 **Espero sus respuestas, nos leemos, cariños!**


	2. Hermandad en apuros

**Hola cariños, nunca esperé que tuviera buena recepción esta historia.**

 **Pues bien, hoy me sentía inspirada pero para darles el Thorki prometido, espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto les recomiendo mi otra historia Stony "Confianza Rota"**

 **Que disfruten!**

* * *

Loki se encontraba irritado, no esa no era la palabra adecuada, porque en estos momentos sentía algo más que enojo y rabia, algo muchísimo más grande. Si pudiera, cortaría cada cabeza de los guardias de Asgard y luego las patearía a la lejanía. Estaba desesperado en su celda, rompiendo por décima vez todo lo que le rodeaba en sólo un par de días, ya no soportaba nada, absolutamente nada, y lo que más lo sacaba de quicio era que Thor ya lo había ido a visitar un buen par de veces, sólo para dedicarle una mirada de "cachorro dolido", ni siquiera veía enojo o decepción en sus ojos, sólo veía dolor y eso era lo que le partía el alma a Loki, sólo que por nada del mundo pensaría en decírselo a alguien.

Thor por otro lado, daba vueltas por su habitación meditando que hacer con su hermano, pues le dolía verlo devastado en esa horrible mazmorra, pero lo que más le molestaba, es que pese a todos los castigos que le había dado Odín y sus hombres, su hermano no se doblegaba con nada, seguía manteniendo esa mirada de altanería y confianza, que sólo hacia preocupar a sus padres y mucho más a él, y siempre había sido así para mala suerte de todos.

Desde pequeños, Thor era el que asumía cuando realizaba una travesura y aceptaba cualquier castigo de forma digna, como todo un príncipe lleno de humildad. Inclusive más de alguna vez, había llorado en los brazos de su madre por la culpa. Pero Loki era otro caso, jamás en su vida se ha doblado, jamás ha pedido disculpas, ni muchos menos a pronunciado un " _Perdón"._

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto a su cabeza no se venía ninguna solución, del como doblegar a su hermano y como hacer recapacitar a su padre, para liberar al idiota de Loki. Pero de repente a su cabeza vino un recuerdo que al parecer estaba olvidado en su cabeza y justo había decido aparecer en el momento indicado, " _gracias a los dioses",_ exclamó Thor.

 _ **Inicio flash-back**_

Loki se encontraba como siempre leyendo algún libro, pero esa calurosa tarde de verano se encontraba más que aburrido, ya se sabía de memoria cada veneno, cada uno de sus efectos y por supuesto su antídoto, inclusive los había trabajado junto a los "curanderos" de la corte de Asgard. Pero de repente una idea pasó por su cabeza, porque no combinar algunos, para crear algo aún mejor, su idea era hacer uno que fuera efectivo y que además no tuviera antídoto, era el plan perfecto. Lo segundo era buscar a su "conejillo de indias" y como si fuera la suerte (o en este caso mala suerte) Thor pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándolo sobre una fuente de agua, quedando empapado junto a su libro, recibiendo carcajadas tanto de su hermano como de quienes lo acompañaban en el juego.

Loki se sentía humillado, como odiaba al idiota de Thor y a todos sus amiguitos guerreros, que sólo sabían burlarse de él, por su desprecio por las artes corporales y su amor por los libros y todo lo relacionado con lo intelectual.

Y fue así como un pequeño y malvado Loki se dirigió a la habitación de los curanderos y busco los materiales necesarios, hoy se vengaría de todo, haría quedar como un cobarde a Thor, haciéndolo llorar frente a toda la corte, para que vieran lo débil y estúpido que era.

Esa noche, Loki amablemente le ofreció un trozo de pastel a su hermano en medio de un banquete real, donde estaba toda la corte, incluido los estúpidos amiguitos de Thor. El príncipe, más que despistado lo acepto gustoso y se lo trago en un santiamén. Y no fue necesario esperar mucho, para que la mezcla de venenos de Loki hiciera efecto, a los pocos minutos, Thor se encontraba llorando en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. Y ante los ojos de Loki no se estaba produciendo la imagen que tenía en su cabeza, donde todos se burlaban del rubio, todos se encontraban más que preocupados por el heredero de Asgard.

Odín y Frigga llamaron rápido a los curanderos, quienes de inmediato lograron darse cuenta de lo que afectaba al joven príncipe, sin embargo, algo no les calzaba del todo, si bien parecía veneno, no tenían idea de cual era, pues estaba haciendo efectos que no habían visto en ninguno que conocieran. Fue en ese momento, cuando Frigga cayó de rodillas y se puso a implorar piedad a los dioses y Loki vio como nunca en su vida pensó ver a Odín, llorando. Y al darse cuenta del verdadero sufrimiento de su hermano, salió de su pequeño escondite con dos botellitas en las manos y se las extendió a los curanderos sin hablar palabra alguna, estos de inmediato le dieron de beber al heredero de Asgard, provocando alivio instantáneo.

Odín recupero la compostura y le dedicó una mirada llena de apreció a su pequeño hijo, la cual luego cambió por curiosidad.

– _Loki, ¿Cómo supiste el antídoto? –_ Preguntó Odín de forma un poco molesta.

– _Yo, esto, padre, estuve leyendo sobre eso últimamente –_ Y sin decir más, el príncipe menor salió del lugar, dejando perplejo a los curanderos y a Frigga, está ultima se dedicó a cuidar a su pequeño y pidió llevarlo a su habitación.

Pero Odín no quedo contento con esa respuesta, conocía a Loki y sabía lo malvado que podía llegar a ser su hijo, pese a que ha intentado quitar la maldad de su corazón. Así que le hizo una visita a su hijo y de forma sería lo acorralo, hasta que lo hizo hablar, luego de distintas amenazas.

– _Yo lo envenené, eso querías escuchar, como un simple hijo adoptivo como yo, envenenó sin problemas y dejo el ridículo al heredero de Asgard. ¡Solo te importa él! –_ soltó lleno de odio Loki. Y fue en ese instante en que Odín no se contuvo y tomo a Loki por la oreja, para ponerlo sobre su regazo, propinándole nalgada tras nalgada, hasta que salió un _"perdón papá"_ de parte del pequeño Loki, en ese momento Odín lo abrazo con ganas y lo consoló.

– _Hijo mío, no te castigue por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano, sino por decir que no eres mi hijo y aún más decir que tú no me importas. Loki, escúchame tu eres tanto mi hijo como Thor, con tu madre los queremos y velamos por el bienestar de ambos. Si Frigga te hubiera escuchado, le hubieras partido el corazón, ahora quiero que le laves la cara y vayamos a pedirle una disculpa a tu hermano_ – dijo Odín calmado, aun dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de su hijo para consolarlo.

 _Y…y…y…además estaba celoso de que Thor, sólo le dedique tiempo a sus estúpidos amigos guerreros. Ya no comparte tiempo conmigo. Quería que lo vieran débil para que dejen de jugar con él y sólo me tuviera a mí –_ Admitió bajito y sonrojado Loki, recibiendo una sonora carcajada de Odín.

Lo que Loki y Odín nunca supieron, es que el heredero Thor, había visto todo y se le había estrujado el corazón al ver sufrir a su pequeño Loki. Luego de eso se recordó no causar la ira de su hermano, pues el único que terminaba perjudicado era el pelinegro, y como odiaba verle haciéndose daño. Así que nunca más dejó a Loki abandonado y siempre le seguía a todas partes para que no sintiera solo.

 _ **Fin flash-back**_

Esa noche, Thor pidió a los guardias que se fueran del lugar y que lo dejaran a solas con su hermano, ya que tenían que hablar muchas cosas y de que formas.

Loki se molestó al ver que el idiota de su hermano lo venía a visitar por cuarta vez en el día, así que lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle un vaso de agua, el cual fue ignorado por Thor, provocando un escalofrió a Loki, pues por primera vez dejaba de ver tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, para ver molestia y de una muy sexy, Loki se golpeó ante ese pensamiento tan idiota en un momento como este.

– _Que hace que el heredero de Asgard, baje a estas horas por las mazmorras –_ se jactó Loki, dedicándole una mirada burlesca a su hermano.

– _Aay Loki ¿que me haces?_ \- fue todo lo que pronunció Thor, para acercarse más y más a Loki, llevándolo contra una muralla.

Aunque Loki intento zafarse de los brazos de su hermano, lo único que consiguió fue que lo tomara con más fuerza y no dejara de dedicarle una ruda mirada, que provocaba cosas que nunca antes había sentido, acciones que sólo estaban en los sueños del de ojos verdes.

Y sin que nadie supiera porqué o como, Thor tomó de forma posesiva los labios de su hermano, quien se resistió a un comienzo para luego relajarse y seguir los torpes movimientos del rubio, luego de un par de acalorados besos, pasaron a desvestirse, ambos dejándose llevar. Y sin que Loki lo notara, de un momento a otro fue puesto sobre las rodillas de Thor y antes de que alcanzará a reclamar, dio un respingo al sentir la dura mano del rubio ir con fuerza sobre tu trasero. Thor no expresó palabra alguna y pese a que Loki se retorcía e intentaba alejarse, este no dio tregua y siguió propinando palmadas de forma rítmica, hasta sentir una tibia y silenciosa lágrima caer por parte del pelinegro.

– _Amor, esto es para que entiendas lo preocupado que estaba por ti, no sabes que sentí cuando el consejo propuso hasta tu muerte. El dolor que sientes en estos momentos no se compara con el que tuve en mi corazón y con el que tengo, cada vez que te veo en este horrendo lugar –_ y fue así como Thor se dedicó a seguir con su trabajo de forma un poco más brusca, sabía que entre antes terminará sería mejor para los dos.

– _Perdón Thor, yo sólo estaba celoso y molesto, fui un idiota, perdóname_ …a…m…o…r… - dijo mientras lloraba, aunque la última palabra le provocó un leve sonrojo.

El Dios del trueno paro en ese instante, para girar a su hermano y ponerlo delicadamente sobre sus piernas, sin que sus posaderas tocaran superficie alguna. Loki llevo su cara al pecho de su hermano para seguir llorando, mientras el rubio le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, sabía que no lloraba por el dolor provocado por Thor, un par de nalgadas no eran absolutamente nada para un Dios, pero era otra cosa sentirse humillado y pensar en el dolor que le había causado a su hermano, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que provocaban sus acciones.

Luego de unos minutos más de consuelo por parte de Thor, Loki le tomo la cara con ambas manos, para lanzarse a sus labios como si de agua en un desierto se tratase. Thor cayó de espaldas ante la inesperada reacción de su hermano, pero de inmediato se adecuó a las acciones de Loki y también lo beso de forma posesiva. Entre medio de los ósculos Loki habló:

– _Ese Thor posesivo y rudo me fascina -_ y luego sin que Thor se lo esperara, tomo el labio de su hermano con los dientes, para dar un sensual y pequeño mordisco.

– _De haberlo sabido. Entonces para que quede claro, quien manda soy yo_ –y así fue como Thor, le dio una pequeña nalgada para recordar lo que sabía hacer, y como por arte de magia el cuerpo blanquecino de Loki reaccionó, acción que no fue ignorada por Thor, dándole rienda suelta a lo que ambos cuerpos se pedían desde hace mucho.

Thor fue sumamente cuidadoso, si bien Loki le pedía que fuera rudo, eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión, por ahora no quería lastimar aún más el cuerpo de su amado. Preparando muy bien a Loki, entró delicadamente, siendo realmente una tortura para el Dios del engaño, quien sólo ansiaba dentro de él a su hermano lo antes posible, gemía ante la desesperación de no poder sentir de una vez por todas todo lo que Thor podía entregar.

– _Por el amor de Odín puedes meterlo de una buena vez –_ Gritó Loki exasperado.

– _Que asco Loki, como me recuerdas a mi padre en estos momentos –_ Al terminar de decir eso, Thor rodó sobre su mismo, quedando de espalda al cielo y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

Loki quedó anonadado, acaso el estúpido de su hermano lo había dejado con las ganas. Se giro enojado, para quedar mirando el cielo.

Ambos hermanos estaban tumbados mirando el techo de la habitación, solo es escuchaba como regularizaban su respiración. Ya más calmados, ninguno quería romper el hielo y comenzar a hablar.

– _Bebé si quieres que esto vuelva a funcionar tendrás que hacer mérito -_ Fue todo lo que dijo Thor, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina a Loki, quien de inmediato entendió el mensaje y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

* * *

 **Mil perdones para quienes esperan el Stony.**

 **Algunas preguntas:**

 **¿Aún quieren saber que pasó con Steve y Tony o no?**

 **¿Que les pareció este capítulo, les gustó como quedó el Thorki?**

 **¿Será que Steve se arrepiente de castigar a Tony?**

 **Gracias por cada review, follow o favorito, me motivaron a seguir y sacar este capítulo mucho antes de lo que pensaba.**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	3. Sobre las piernas del Capitán

**Cariños míos, muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado en esta loca historia.**

 **Y como lo era prometido, aquí esta la continuación del Stony.**

* * *

Steve salió de la ducha, se secó algo el cabello y se puso ropa cómoda. Luego fue a la cocina, la cual parecía en desuso hace muchos días, dado el estado nutricional de Tony y de él mismo (luego de días de misiones), decidió hacer algo reconfortante y cálido.

Se sentó a comer tranquilamente, mientras bebía una cerveza. Justo en la televisión daban una película donde un hombre "azotaba" a su novia, la idea le parecía horrorosa, pero a su cuerpo al parecer no tanto, pues una parte de él estaba reaccionando y con muchas ganas. La verdad no estaba de humor para hacerse "cariño", pero el deseo fue más y rápidamente se satisfizo pero realmente no se podía comparar a lo que podía llegar a sentir con su novio, ahora sólo había suplido una carencia física, pero para él, el sexo, era literalmente hacer el amor. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que Tony se las pagaría y con ganas por haberlo dejado frustrado luego de una vuelta de misión.

El Capitán América preparó una bandeja con comida y jugo natural para alimentar a su amor. Por suerte el llegar a la habitación, Tony despertó y lentamente se comenzó a desperezar, produciendo en el rubio unos deseos enormes de comérselo a besos, por la adorable situación que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

 _–_ _Amor, ¿Qué pasó? –_ Preguntó Iron-Man, para luego dar un pequeño bostezo y restregarse sus ojos.

 _–_ _Cariño caíste desmayado, ahora te traje el alimento para que te sientas mejor –_ Dijo el de ojos azules entregándole una gran sonrisa. Acto seguido, se acercó y le robo un gran beso, pero todo dentro de un ámbito cariñoso. Luego se quedaron mirando y juntaron sus narices, para moverse de forma juguetona y luego reírse a la vez.

Luego de ese tierno momento vivido entre los dos, Steve le entrego la bandeja a Tony, quien de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca al oler la comida de su novio, pues después de todo nadie lo podía alimentar como él. Anthony se puso a comer gustoso y Steve se deleitaba con esa visión, cuanto extrañaba en cada misión en solitario al castaño que le robaba suspiros, que lo llenaba absolutamente y que podía hacer agradable hasta lo más cotidiano, tomó su libreta de dibujos y comenzó a retratar a su amor, quien se sonrojo ante el acto, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, aún no se acostumbrara a ser la muse de inspiración en Steve.

Esa noche mientras veían una serie de Netflix, Steve expreso uno que otro suspiro, pues pese a todo aún tenía ganas de hacer el amor con su novio, pero sabía que ninguno estaba en condiciones. Iron-Man al notar la molestia de su amor, decidió hablar:

 _–_ _Cariño, discúlpame por no saber cuidarme y arruinar tu noche de regreso. Si quieres, créeme que ya estoy descansado para la acción –_ Terminó de decir el castaño, regalándole una sonrisa seductora.

 _–_ _Tony ahora no estás en condiciones y respecto a no saberte cuidar. . . créeme que mañana lo hablaremos y lo entenderás más que bien –_ Dijo el rubio, entregándole una sonrisa torcida y un beso en la frente, si bien Tony no entendió que quería decir su amor, tampoco quiso indagar más.

 _–_ _Al menos déjame recompensarte con un masaje cariño, créeme que te ves algo cansado –_ Dijo el castaño, percibiendo el gesto afirmativo de su novio.

Tony le quito la camiseta al rubio y luego esparció un poco de aceite de masajes de alguna cosa exótica pensó Steve. Tony era bastante hábil, realmente hacía disfrutar a su novio del masaje, lo que el Capitán no sabía, es que, para generar ese tipo de sensaciones, el gran Iron-Man había tomado cursos de masajes con los mejores masajistas de la ciudad, para Steve sólo era el mayor talento de su novio, bueno quizás el segundo, ya que el mayor era el desempeño en la cama.

El Capitán se estremeció al sentir algo húmedo pasar por su cuello y dar pequeñas mordidas, dejo a su novio juguetear unos minutos, para luego pronunciar un " _parece que mi gatito quiere jugar",_ en un rápido movimiento, puso a Tony delante de él y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, dándose ambos un beso lleno de pasión.

 _–_ _Ya mi lindo gatito, deberíamos dormir para recuperar energías –_ Dijo Steve de forma juguetona, sabía que su novio estaba más que necesitado y él de forma maliciosa quería molestarlo.

 _–_ _Rogers. . . me estás castigando verdad -_ Al decir eso, Anthony le dedicó un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. A lo cual el Capitán América no se pudo resistir y lo aprisiono entre sus brazos, se acostaron ambos, y Tony apoyo su cabeza sobre el mayor, ambos se hacían cariño con las manos, sin querer ambos bostezaron y se comenzaron a dormir.

 _–_ _Mañana vas a saber lo que es un castigo -_ Pronuncio Steve casi durmiendo y sólo recibiendo un gruñido de parte de Tony. Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Steve se despertó temprano y se dedicó cerca de una hora a ver dormir a su novio sobre su pecho, acariciando levemente los desordenados cabellos castaños. Tony daba pequeños suspiros sobre el pecho de su novio. Steve estaba decidido, Tony se lo había buscado, hoy saldarían cuentas y luego tendrían una buena "ronda de sexo", como le gustaba decirle Tony, esbozó una sonrisa ante este pensamiento.

Luego que Anthony se desperezo totalmente, miro sonriente a su cariño, para luego darle un beso de buenos días. Como raras mañanas lo hacía se levantó de inmediato, ya que tenía muchos planes para ese día, pero gran fue su asombro al sentir una mano presionar sobre su muñeca.

Pero Iron-Man no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando de un momento a otro se vio recostado sobre las piernas de Steve Rogers. Y sin que Tony pudiera salir de su asombro, Steve le bajo de un tirón tanto el pantalón como los "boxers del Capitán América", detalle que no paso inadvertido por el mayor provocando una leve sonrisa.

 _–_ _Tú, maldito Rogers ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –_ Dijo Tony ya algo molesto, pues de cierta forma se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, pero no las podía creer, no, Steve no iba a hacer eso se trataba de autoconvencer el hombre de hierro.

 _–_ _Lenguaje Anthony Stark -_ Y fue con esas palabras que llego la primera nalgada, justo en el centro del trasero de Tony, quien dio un respingo más por el susto que por el dolor. Acto seguido se comenzó a retorcer para evitar el agarre de Steve y apenas pudo soltarse un poco, salió corriendo para esconderse tras una silla. El de ojos azules quedo perplejo, pero de inmediato se levantó y se puso frente a él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho – _Cariño si me desafías créeme que añadiré 5 más_ _–_ Dedicándole una mirada molesto – _Además sabes muy bien que lo tienes más que merecido_ _–_ Pero la reacción de Tony fue todo lo contrario, de inmediato salió corriendo, si lograba llegar a la armadura de Iron-Man tenía oportunidad de ganarle a su novio, en un enfrentamiento tenía todas las de perder.

Steve le alcanzó en la cocina y como si fuera una pluma se lo puso al hombro, recibiendo un sonrojo de Tony, ante la acalorada situación. Rogers a pasos rápidos regreso a la habitación y puso a Tony en la misma posición que hace unos minutos, paso una pierna sobre las de Anthony para impedirle movimiento y con una de sus manos agarró las de Tony para evitar que se hiciera daño, y pese a que el castaño intento retorcerse, decidió que lo mejor era seguir con el castigo y sin previo aviso, cayó nuevamente la mano sobre el trasero de Stark, provocando un sonido que a los dos hombres les hizo sentir algo "especial".

Lentamente Steve aplico las nalgadas desde la espalda baja hasta los muslos, la idea del mayor no era causar un daño real, más bien amedrentar a su novio y hacerlo entender los sustos que le hacía pasar por no cuidar su salud y bienestar.

Pero en Tony al parecer tenía el efecto contrario, pues sentía cada vez más caliente cierta parte de su anatomía, lo cual no paso inadvertido por el rubio. Quien frunció el ceño, pues la diversión vendría después, ahora sólo quería hacer entrar en razón al hombre de hierro. Pensó que estaba siendo muy blando.

 _–_ _Cariño, esto no es para que te excites. Esto es para que entiendas lo que yo sufro cada vez que te pones en riesgo y créeme me duele más a mí que a ti hacerte daño -_

Lo mejor sería terminar pronto, así que aumento la intensidad y le dio unas nalgadas mucho más fuertes, efecto que fue sentido por Tony, pues ya en el número diez, se retorcía por dolor, y el placer había pasado a la angustia. Pero no se rebajaría ante Rogers, no le haría ver ni una sola lagrima. Pero no resistió mucho más para comenzar a llorar y pedir perdón a su novio, quien se quedó mirando las rosadas nalgas de su novio, al parecer el castigo había sido efectivo.

 _–_ _Espero esta sea la primera y última vez Anthony –_ Dijo Steve, dándole una fuerte nalgada, acompañada de un agarrón en la maltratada nalga. Luego de eso le comenzó a acariciar la espalda y los cabellos al castaño, quien poco a poco se levantó para poder "sentarse" sobre las piernas de Steve y esconder su cara en el pecho del mayor, si bien no era dolor físico el que sentía, si era un poco de humillación y realmente podía entender lo que sufría su novio.

Steve sonrió ya que sabía que no había hecho daño real el Tony, pero sabía que lo mejor en esos momentos era reconfortar a su vida. Al cabo de unos minutos Tony se logró calmar y ya solo refregaba la cara como los gatitos en el pecho del soldado. Quien de inmediato comenzó a sonreír ante una idea que cruzó por su mente.

 _–_ _Eey gatito, tus caderas estas muy adoloridas –_ Mientras introducía levemente un dedo en la cavidad del castaño _– ¿O quieres jugar un poquito con este pobre soldado desamparado?_ – Tony le dedico una mirada molesta y antes que Steve pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó sobre su cuello, tomando los labios del rubio lleno de pasión y con un poco de cizaña le dio un mordisco desmedido, provocando algo de sangre en el rubio, quien gimió de dolor y sin pensárselo, le dio una fuerte nalgada.

 _–_ _Creo que esta nueva faceta tuya me excita señor Rogers –_ Ronroneó Tony.

Luego de eso ambos se lanzaron sobre la cama, Steve puso a Tony sobre él, para que las acaloradas nalgas de Tony no se rozaran con nada. Tony que disfrutaba de llevar el ritmo de la acción, beso y lamio el "patrimonio nacional" como tendía a llamar al torso de Steve. Provocando que el cuerpo del soldado reaccionara rápidamente, en medio de la acción, aprovecho no sólo de besar, sino también de chupar y marcar a su hombre, como adoraba hacer eso.

Luego cuando ambos ya estuvieron listos, Steve con mucho cuidado se introdujo en el menor y lentamente comenzaron a tomar ritmo, Steve para no dañarlo lo tenía tomado por la cintura, lo que provocaba mayor inestabilidad y a la vez, mayor satisfacción en ambos.

Cuando ambos terminaron juntos, Tony se desplomo sobre el pecho de Steve y así estuvieron unos minutos, mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones.

 _–_ _Dios Steve me asustaste –_ Grito Tony divertido, cuando fue tomado de improviso al estilo "novia" por el soldado, llevándoselo al baño. Juntos se dieron una exquisita ducha, llena de jugueteos bobos, sobre todo cuando se enjabonaban.

Salieron riéndose de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina. Ya que Steve había decidido que ambos necesitaban un "desayuno de superhéroes". Tony se sentó sobre un mueble, mientras apreciaba a su escultural hombre cocinar y cantar torpemente una vieja canción.

 _–_ _¡Cariño quiero comer unos ricos hot cakes, con mucha miel! -_ Pidió Tony como todo un niño caprichoso

 _–_ _Y yo te quiero comer a ti bebé –_ Le respondió Steve, para luego sellar la conversación con un exquisito beso, que termino en una lucha de lenguas sedientas. Que no hubiera parado por unos buenos minutos, si ambos no se hubieran separado por un leve olor a quemado.

 _–_ _¡Nuestro desayuno! –_ gritaron ambos al unísono, para luego mirarse y soltar una gran carcajada.

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 **Realmente espero les haya gustado!**

 **Por lo mismo quisiera preguntarles ¿Cómo quedó este capítulo? ¿Les gusto como se desarrollo el castigo?**

 **También espero sus comentarios o criticas de esta relato, que como ven a llegado a su fin :c**

 **Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic "Confianza Rota" y les aviso que pronto publicaré otro Stony pero de ellos jóvenes y de Universo alterno.**

 **Gracias, gracias y más gracias.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
